The Begining of a Hero
by LoudNinja456
Summary: A war is brewing between two kingdoms. One shall rise and one shall fall. The deciding factor? A miner named Steve. (I rated it T because I'm not sure what the violence level will get to.)


Steve wasn't a complex man. After leaving his home village to seek out new experiences, he chose to build a small wood cabin on the northern side of the Brickstone Mountains. He spent his days mining for ores and artifacts, using his blacksmith skills to craft weapons and armor. He rarely needed the amount of items that he crafted, so he chose to traverse down the mountain and sell them in the marketplace of Emerald City.

This kingdom was found south of the mountains, just in between the grasslands and the Oak Forest. Emerald City was one of the largest in the land and was ruled by King Marcus Dalton, a just and reasonable man. The other cities that Steve knew about were Titania, ruled by King Rickson and located in Parmes Jungles; Redstone City, ruled by Queen Arestol and located at the North Pole; and Ruby Island, ruled by Sir Kestlheimer and located in the Blackdeep Sea.

Today, however, was not the day that Steve planned on going into the city. Instead, he opened one of his storage chests and pulled out several stone and iron picks, along with a full set of iron armor. He placed the armor on and then walked up to his fireplace. Resting on the mantle was a single diamond sword. He removed the sword from its place and sheathed it on his side. Finally, he retrieved sixty-four torches and three steaks.

Now, Steve was ready to mine. He opened his front door and smiled as he breathed in the clear air. The miner walked down the steps that he had made. This path led to the side of the mountain that contained the latest cave that he had been working on.

The entrance was marked by several torches and illuminated the cave so that Steve could see his path. He continued inward until he found that the tunnel split into three separate ones. The miner chose the left-most cave and placed a torch in front of it. He then started inward, placing a torch every ten blocks so that he wouldn't get turned around in the caves.

The current path he had chosen held only a few veins of iron and a small amount of coal before it came to a dead end. Steve turned around and backtracked until he arrived to the point where the cave split. This time, he chose to traverse the center path, illuminating it as he went.

This time, he was rewarded with finding more iron and coal veins as well as two emerald ore blocks. It was while mining the second emerald ore block that he heard it: The faint _click-clack_ of bones rattling together. To the untrained ear, it would be almost completely noticeable, but Steve had been in the mining business for the majority of his life and that meant often times battling mobs.

He spun around and unsheathed his sword just as the skeleton came around the corner. Steve rolled to his left as an arrow sailed through the space his head had been. The skeleton quickly reloaded and fired again, this time its aim was more on point. Still, years of experience kept the miner in the clear and he dodged the projectile.

He was now within striking distance, so he drew his sword up and sliced at the enemy's head. The skeleton was quick though and stepped back before the blade struck. It shot another arrow, which Steve blocked with his sword. The miner thrust his blade forward and jabbed the skeleton in its exposed ribs. The bones cracked and splintered and the skeleton stopped moving.

Steve was only mildly sweating from the fight, and he continued around the corner that the skeleton had come from. He stopped in his tracks at what he found. Two skeleton spawners sat side by side. Steve had started to back away when three skeletons suddenly appeared out of thin air. They all took aim and fired at the miner.

Steve blocked the first arrow and dodged the second, but the third smacked his armor. It didn't pierce the iron chest plate, but he still felt a serious ache from the shot. The miner turned and started to run in the opposite direction as several more arrows sailed overhead. He rounded the corner with the squad of archers hot on his tail.

Another arrow hit his shoulder armor, causing another bruise to form. Steve kept running when it came into view. A creeper stood in his path. It locked onto him and charged forward. The miner did an about face to see the three skeletons firing at him.

_Today is just not my day, _Steve thought as he chose the easer threat to deal with. He swung his sword at the creeper's head and felt it sink in. The creeper stopped moving, and for a moment, he thought it was dead.

However, this theory was proved wrong when the creeper started to hiss and expand. Steve tried to step back, but wasn't fast enough as the monster exploded. It knocked him towards the skeletons leaving a gaping hole where the creeper once stood. He was surprised to see that the explosion had revealed a pitch black cave, but with three skeletons coming for him, he didn't have time to dwell on that.

Steve grabbed his scorched diamond sword and began to swing at the first skeleton. He sliced off its left arm and then cut through its lower spine, severing the creature in half. The next skeleton shot an arrow at such a close range that Steve was knocked onto his back.

The miner used his position to his advantage and did a leg swipe. This caused the skeleton to fall. Steve then brought his sword down, right in between the enemy's hollow eye sockets. That was when the third skeleton decided to act. The first shot hit right in the square of Steve's back, pushing him forward. The next shot landed in the chink between his shoulder and chest armor.

Steve cried out in pain as the arrow tore through his flesh. He went to stand up, but a third and final shot directly to the chest plate pushed him over the edge of the pit.

* * *

Steve groaned and opened his eyes.

"What the- Where am I?"

He felt the cool flow of water lapping against his body. When he began to shift a searing pain shot through his arm. It then came rushing back to him: finding the skeleton spawner, getting chased, blowing up the creeper, and finally being shot into the new-found cave. He appeared to have fallen into a large pool of water in the center of an enormous cavern. Steve looked up to see the hole that he had fallen from far above his head.

"Notch help me," the miner muttered as he swam/floated his way to what he figured was the edge of the pool. The torch light from the above cave only gave a minor amount of illumination, allowing the stranded man to only see faint outlines.

Still, he eventually felt the touch of cold stone and gravel. He drug himself onto the dry ground and lay on his left side, trying to ignore the pain emitting from the wound in his shoulder. His eyes threatened to close because of exhaustion, but Steve forced himself to stay awake, knowing that if he slept, he might not wake up. Instead, he took inventory.

Half of his torches were soaked, rendering them useless. His three steaks, surprisingly, were not damaged in the fall. All of the pickaxes that he had brought were still with him. His armor had minor dents and scuffs, but it was still useable. He had everything except… Steve lit one of the dry torches and looked around the cavern. Alas, he knew that it wouldn't be there. His diamond sword must have fallen into the watery pool at his feet.

Steve began to crawl forward to see if the bottom was visible, but stopped short when a searing pain shot through his shoulder, reminding him of what was protruding out of it.

"Right. Arrow in my arm," Steve mumbled as his body returned from its state of shock, letting the pain come in full force. Knowing that if he left the arrow for much longer the wound could get infected, he began emergency first aid on himself.

Acting fast, the miner removed his chest piece and shoulder armor, revealing his cyan t-shirt underneath with an arrow sticking out of the right sleeve. He snapped the tip of the bloody arrow and tossed it to the ground.

"Now for the tricky part." Steve reached behind his back with his good arm and grasped the feathered end. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he began to pull. He screamed as the broken arrow finally was removed from his body. Now the wound began to bleed full force, leaving the human with the chance of dying from blood loss.

Steve had a plan for this however. He tore off a sizable piece of his shirt and wrapped the shoulder tightly, flinching as the cloth came in contact with the bloody hole. He tied it in a knot, finishing the impromptu bandage.

He wasn't out of the woods yet. The cloth was a bit dirty and the wound would probably get infecting unless he got to his house soon. There he would find the proper medical supplies to dress the gash.

The plan to get out of here would have to wait however, for exhaustion began to overtake Steve. He finally submitted to the call of sleep and lay down on the stone floor.

* * *

"Heal him."

"My Lord, if I may ask, why are you investing so much time into one human? Do you really think that he can beat... _him_?"

"Are you aware of what is coming?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Then know this: I have foreseen almost all possible futures, and in order for us to succeed, he has to survive. Otherwise, my brother will be triumphant. I know he is only a human, but I have seen many of his kind achieve great things."

"I understand. I shall use the potions of regeneration and healing."

"Also, be discrete. I have additionally foreseen that this miner must not know of our involvement."

"Very well. I shall return shortly," with that, the Valkyrie flew off to a portal to the Overworld, leaving Notch to contemplate his plans.

* * *

A/N- Alright! There is the first chapter of this Minecraft story. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment for me on how you think it is so far.


End file.
